Adventures in the Crystal Cove
Adventures in the crystal Cove is a PAW Patrol fanon wiki series created by DalmationDearly24. It is about ow ewly found pup Limerock joins the PAW Patrol as they move to a secret city to protect it. Cast Limerock Rocky Zuma Marshall Chase Rubble Skye Everest Ryder Kyrie King Freeze Seasons The show will have numerous seasons, each with 20 episode segments full 22 minute episodes in one season. Story the pups move to a new city to protect it and find out that there is an evil king, king Freeze, who once dictated the Crystal Cove an enslaved all the citizens. Until Emperor Fyre had a battle with him and king Freeze lost, and Fyre freed the slaves and swore to gurd them. But Freeze shot him with a powerful blast, destroying him. Not before he was banished to the North though. But his ower is coming back. The PAW Patrol is the city's only hope. Episodes # Escape From Jungle Island # Princess Skye # Marshall Act # Painsgiving # Love 'Em Or Leave 'Em # Boosted Up! # Blind Date # Rubble Day # Cop Out # Window Pain # Hightened Hi-Jinx # Mini-Rocky # Tough Match # Suck It Up # Comebacking Queen # Cavendabra! # Zuma vs. Reality # Cousin's Stay # What's New is New, Even If it's Old 20.Spoiled Rotten...to the Core! Gallery Descriptions of Episodes Escape from jungle island...The pups are marooned on a jungle island filled with monsters. Princess Skye...Skye is deemed princess after saving someone, but the power goes to her head. Marshall Act...The pups dont remeber anyhting that happened last night, and can't find Marshall. Painsgiving...The diner turkkey for Thanksgiving causes everyone to be unnaturally afraid of everything. Love 'Em or Leave 'Em...Zuma has a crush on a dog, and must decide whether to choose her or stick with his crew. Boosted Up!...Chase is promoted, but the power overwhelms him. Blind Date...Rocky has an e-date with a cute new pup, but accidentally glues his eyes shut, so Marshall must assist him. Rubble Day...Feeling underappreciated, Rubble fakes a rescue for attention, and a new holiday is invented. Rubble is happy at first...that is, until he realizes that the more fame he has, the less time he has to spend with his friends. Cop Out...Chase begins to question his importance to the PAW Patrol after a policeman shuns him for being a dog and not being "real material," so he must get his self-confidence back. Window Pain...Rocky and Zuma break Limerock's glass vase, and go to extreme lengths to hide this. But when the truth calls, Rocky and Zuma learn that honesty is the best policy. Hightened Hi-Jinx...Skye works with Marshall on a day of parachute training. There's only one problem...Marshall is terrified of heights. Mini-Rocky...Limerock's new invention shrinks Rocky down to the size of a grape, so the pups must make sure he doesn't get squished by a slice of cheese while Ryder searches for a cure. Tough Match...Rocky and Rubble help Everest and Limerock with the yearly winter harvest, but as the day stretches out, their already bad argument gets worse. And to top it off, the day repeats itself over and over again. Suck It Up...Zuma is flushed into the sewers by mistake, so he must travel through the tubes. Meanwhile, Rubble tries to become more assertive of himself after a run in with a bully. Comebacking Queen...In football you will have to end up thinking of a few good comebacks, and Everest isnt the best at it. So she tries to be good a snarky quips and comebacks to the opposing team...but makes a monster out of herself. Cavendabra!...A magician switches Marshall and Chase's bodies, while he sticks Rocky and Skye together and switches Rubble and Zuma's breeds. All on a Sunday! A Sunday! Zuma vs. Reality....Zuma must overcome his first year of pupschool while facing reality-Marshall is better at science than he is. Cousin's Stay...Marshall's cousin stays over for the weekend, but as she gets more annoying over time, the pups begin to suspect that she is a parasite whose motives remain clear...she wants to control Marshall in order to do her evil plans. What's New is New, Even If It's Old...Skye wakes up as a puppy, and realizes she is trapped in a time reverse. If she cant reverse time again, the world will go back in time...until Earth doesn't exist! Spoiled Rotten...to the Core!...Katie seems different one day. She is mean and rude. The pups do some investigating which leads to a system of tubes.